Watashi wa, Rukia o setsuyaku shimasu yo!
by mamoru okta-chan lemonberry
Summary: Saya ingin melindungi Anda dan yang menghilang senyum  Suara dering yang memanggil saya mengering  Bahkan jika itu akan terhapus oleh angin sepanjang waktu  Aku akan menemukan Anda.  Republish!


Watashi wa, Rukia o setsuyaku shimasu yo!

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Didepan gerbang SMA Karakura banyak gerombolan wartawan maupun para siswi yang centil. Mereka menunggu seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan anak Menteri tadi malam. Para Wartawan sudah bersiap-siap dengan kamera dan alat tulis. Sedangkan para Siswi sudah memegang coklat dan bunga. Sebenarnya seganteng dan sekeren apa sih orang yg mereka tunggu? Apa seganteng Sasuke Uchiha di Anime Naruto?

Beberapa saat kemudian, orang yg ditunggu pun datang. Pria dengan rambut agak gondrong berwarna orange, kerutan permanen di sekitar dahi, tinggi semampai dan bertubuh tegap turun dari Mobil _sport_ orange bersama seorang gadis berbadan imut. Bisa diakui kalau pria ini sangat ganteng dan keren. Gayanya makin keren dengan tampang cueknya itu. Baju seragam yg terlihat agak berantakan membuatnya semakin keren. Semua yg menunggunya dari tadi menggerubungi dia sampai orang yg berjalan bersamanya hilang.

"Kurosaki-san, menurut kamu apa ada kesulitan pada kasus menyelamatkan anak menteri kesehatan yg kamu selesaikan tadi malam?" Tanya salah satu wartawan.

Orang yg bernama Kurosaki atau lebih tepatnya Kurosaki Ichigo menjawab dengan helaan napas panjang. "Kasus yg sangat mudah," Dia mencari seseorang yg bersamanya dan membawa pergi dari kerumunan wartawan dan Fan Girls menuju kelas.

_-Kelas 12-a-_

"Hoi Rukia, pinjem pr lu donk!" Pinta Ichigo santai.

Rukia atau Kuchiki Rukia sudah setahun menjadi kekasih Ichigo. Berbadan mungil yg tingginya hanya sepundak Ichigo. Memiliki mata lemon berwarna violet. Rambut pendek warna hitam kebiruan menambah kecantikan dirinya. Rok seragam yg dia pakai tidak terlalu pendek, menandakan dia adalah seorang wanita yg tidak centil. Pemegang sabuk hitam dalam olahraga beladiri ini sering berkelahi dengan kekasihnya. Apalagi kalau kekasihnya ini mengucapkan kata yg menurut Rukia tabu.

"Hoi _Midget _pinjem pr donk!" Ichigo mengucapkan kata yg paling tabu bagi Rukia dan-

Rukia secepat kilat menonjok muka Ichigo tetapi dengan lihai tangan Rukia ditangkap dan ditarik. Sehingga sekarang Rukia berada pada dekapan Ichigo. Sepertinya Rukia lupa kalau Ichigo juga pemegang sabuk hitam dalam olahraga beladiri karate juga. Rukia yg sifat keras kepalanya tinggi mencoba menyikut tulang rusuk Ichigo. Ternyata usahanya tidak sia-sia. Ichigo sekarang sedang jongkok sambil memegang tulang rusuk bawahnya. Rukia kembali duduk dibangkunya dan membaca komik Bleach yg sempat tertunda tadi.

"Rukia, kumohon pinjemin aku pr," Kata Ichigo memelas sambil duduk disamping Rukia. Ichigo adalah teman atau lebih tepatnya pacar sebangkunya Rukia.

Rukia tidak tega dan mengambil prnya ditas chappy miliknya. "Nih," Rukia memberi pr itu ke Ichigo.

Ichigo mengecup pipi Rukia, "Makasih,"

"Sama-sama," Balas Rukia.

Ketenangan Ichigo dalam mengcopas pr Rukia mulai terusik. Yg menjadi penyebab kerisuhan itu adalah makhluk gaje berambut coklat dan merah. Datang dengan membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Rukia-_chaann_," Teriak yg berambut coklat yg bernama Keigo Asano. Tangan sang makhluk gaje ini direntangkan dan berlari kearah Rukia.

Buk!

Dengan sekali tendangan, makhluk gaje itu melesat jauh. Sang makhluk berambut merah atau bernama Renji Abarai mendatangi Ichigo.

Tangan Renji menepuk pundak Ichigo, "Bro, lagi ngapain?" Tanyanya.

"Lihatlah sendiri," Jawab Ichigo dingin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pr Rukia.

"_Wetz_ bro, gue mau ngasih tau kalau hari ini ada kuis Biologi," Kata Renji lalu duduk dibangku belakang tempat Ichigo.

"APA?" Teriak Ichigo histeris.

"Jangan bilang lu gak tau. Baru kemarin dikasih tau," Kata Renji sedikit mencibir.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. "Rukia mau kan bantuin aku?" Tanya Ichigo memelas.

Rukia menghela napas panjang, "Ya sudah," Setelah itu bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Guru biologi yg terkenal killer memasuki kelas. Guru itu bernama Byakuya Kuchiki yg merupakan kakak kandung dari Rukia.

"Masukkan buku kalian kedalam tas," Perintahnya sangar. Semua murid menurutinya.

"Rangiku dan Ikkaku masukkan buku kedalam tas bukan kedalam laci," Bentak Byakuya.

Lalu Byakuya memberikan selembar kertas soal dan 1 lembar kertas jawaban. Byakuya memberikan 5 soal yg sebenarnya mudah tetapi cara penyajiannya yg rumit. Contoh, apel-pohon-tidur-pria-jatuh. Soal yg sebenarnya bermaksud, siapa yg menemukan teori gravitas?

Dari semua soal tersebut hanya Ichigo dan Rukia yg bisa memecahkannya. Tetapi hanya Rukia seorang yg mampu memecahkan soal dan menjawab soal tersebut, sedangkan Ichigo hanya mampu memecahkan tetapi tidak mampu menjawab soalnya.

'Rukia, no 5,' Bisik Ichigo pelan.

Sebenarnya soal yg ditanyakan Ichigo sangatlah mudah.'Panas-gerak-kimia-bunyi.' Maksud soalnya adalah, termasuk jenis apakah mereka? Jawabannya adalah energi.

'Energi,' Jawab Rukia sangat pelan.

30 menit kemudian,

"Waktu telah habis, cepat kumpulkan," Perintah Byakuya dingin.

Semua pada kerepotan. Ada yg mendesah karena belum selesai, ada juga yg langsung teriak 'BELUM SELESAI'. Makhluk yg berteriak seperti itu mendapat hadiah death glare dari Byakuya.

-15 menit kemudian-

Byakuya membacakan hasil dari kuis hari ini.

Renji Abarai=20

Keigo Asano=10

Tatsuki Arisawa= 70

Orihime Inoe= 80

Ishida Uryu= 100

Nemu Kurotsuchi= 100

Hisagi Shuuhei= 40

Kira Izuru= 90

Rukia Kuchiki= 100

Ikkaku Madarame= 10

Yumichika Ayasegawa= 10

Isane Kotetsu= 70

Ise Nanao= 100

Toushiro Hitsugaya= 90

Kaien Shiba= 80

"Dan Kurosaki Ichigo mendapat 50," Kata Byakuya.

Teng... Teng... Teng...

"Permisi. Dan Kurosaki, sekarang juga kamu pergi keruang BP," Byakuya pun pergi dari kelas itu diikuti Ichigo dari belakang dengan lemas.

Rukia menatap punggung kekasihnya itu yg lama kelamaan menjauh dengan tatapan khawatir. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang BP, Ichigo dan Byakuya hanya diam. Sesampai di ruang BP, Ichigo langsung masuk.

Tok... Tok...

"Masuk," Kata seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu. Ichigo membuka pintu dengan sopan dan duduk ditempat yg disediakan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo sopan.

"Sejak kamu menggeluti pekerjaan sampingan itu, nilaimu menurun dan kamu jarang masuk," Sang guru BP yg memiliki nama Jushiro Ukitake menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kamu terancam tidak naik sekolah,"

"Lantas apa yg harus saya lakukan?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Sebaiknya setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah, kamu harus bimbel dengan Rukia-_san_," Jawab Jushiro ramah.

"Saya permisi dulu," Ichigo pergi dengan sopan.

Sampai dikelas, Ichigo dihujani berbagai pertanyaan dari Rukia.

"Ichigo, apa saja yg disampaikan Ukitake sensei tadi?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo duduk disamping Rukia, "Suruh ikut bimbel," Jawab Ichigo santai.

"Bimbel sama siapa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kamu."

"Ha? Aku? Ogah ah ngajarin kamu. Nanti bukannya belajar, malah kamu ngodain aku," Tolak Rukia mentah-mentah.

Ichigo mendekati Rukia dan mengunci kedua tangannya. Posisi Rukia yg duduk di samping jendela membuatnya tidak berkutik. Ichigo melumatkan bibir Rukia dengan lembut. Bibir Ichigo sedikit mendesak agar bibir Rukia terbuka. Usaha Ichigo tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya bibir Rukia terbuka. Lidah Ichigo masuk dan menjelajahi setiap dinding pada mulut Rukia. Setelah beberapa saat, merela harus menghentikan aktifitas karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

-pulang sekolah-

"Rukia, belajarnya dirumah aku saja ya," Ajak Ichigo.

"Terserah, tapi aku hubungin _nii-san_ dulu," Rukia mengambil hp yg ada dikantongnya dan mulai menelepon Byakuya.

"Moshi-moshi nii-san," Sapa Rukia.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Byakuya.

"_Nii-san_, aku pulang agak telat nanti karena Ukitake _sensei_ menyuruhku

mengajari Ichigo,"

"Kalau sudah selesai, cepat pulang. Dan sebaiknya kamu hati-hati dengan kekasihmu itu."

"Baik _nii-san_." Tut... Tut...

"Gimana boleh?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Boleh,"

Ichigo menggandeng tangan Rukia menuju mobil orange miliknya. Sepanjang perjalanan Ichigo hanya terdiam dan konsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya.

-Di apartemen Ichigo-

5 soal IPA Rukia berikan untuk Ichigo. Tetapi tidak ada satu soalpun dia kerjakan.

-30 menit kemudian-

"Ichigo lama sekali sih," Keluh Rukia.

"Argh! Susah banget sih!" Teriak Ichigo frustasi.

"Mana sih yg susah?" Tanya Rukia.

"Soal no 5," Jawab Ichigo.

"Monera?" Tanya Rukia.

"Iya,"

"Monera itu makhluk hidup bersel tunggal. Udah ngerti?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

Ichigo menggangguk lemas tanda mengerti padahal dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Rukia membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan kedalam tas, "Ichigo, aku pulang dulu," Rukia melangkah menuju pintu.

Tetapi baru 2 langkah berjalan, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia. Tubuh Rukia sekarang ditindih oleh tubuh Ichigo.

"Apa yg mau kamu lakukan?" Tanya Rukia heran+blushing.

Ichigo melumatkan bibir Rukia lembut. Lidah mereka saling beradu. Saliva mereka tertukar satu sama lain.

"Hosh... Hosh...," Sesak Rukia.

"Tidurlah disini,"

Akhirnya mereka tidur satu ranjang. Mereka tidak sadar kalau belum mandi, ganti bajupun tidak.

-Pagi hari-

"HOAM... Udah pagi ya," Rukia bangun dan melakukan peregangan. Dilihatnya Ichigo yg tertidur pulas disampingnya. Raut wajahnya sangat tenang. Kerutan permanent yg selalu terlihat kini tidak terlalu nampak. Wajahnya yg sedang tertidur sangat tampan. Rukia mengacak-acak pelan rambut gondrong Ichigo(chap 417).

"Ichigo, bangun sudah pagi," Rukia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ichigo pelan.

Setelah tubuhnya digoyang-goyang beberapa kali, Ichigo pun terbangun. "Hoam... Ohayou," Kata Ichigo sambil melakukan peregangan.

Rukia menepuk dahinya, "Gawat, _nii-san_!"

"Ada apa dengan _nii-san_mu itu?" Tanya Ichigo yg sekarang berada diambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku kan belum memberitahu _nii-san_ kalau aku gak pulang kerumah," Jawab Rukia panik.

"Telepon aja dia," Jawab Ichigo yg sedang berada didalam kamar mandi.

"Ini aku lagi telepon _nii-san_," Kata Rukia sambil menelepon nii-sannya.

"Moshi-moshi nii-san," Sapa Rukia.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pulang?" Tanya Byakuya to the point.

"Kemarin Rukia kemaleman ngajarin Ichigo," Jawab Rukia berusaha meyakinkan.

"Apa Kurosaki sebodoh itu?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Ya begitulah. Karena terlalu mengurusi kerjaan sambilannya, Ichigo jadi lupa akan pelajaran disekolah," Jawab Rukia.

"Ya sudah, tapi tadi malem kamu gak diapa-apain sama dia kan?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Tenang saja, Rukia gak diapa-apain," Jawab Rukia santai.

"Oh ya sudah. Jangan lupa nanti sekolah,"

tut...tut...tut

"Pasti Byakuya introgasi macam-macam ya?" Tanya Ichigo sambil merapikan dasi sekolahnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku mandi dulu ya," Rukia bersiap-siap masuk kamar mandi.

Ichigo mengeluarkan seringai, "Mau aku mandikan?"

BUK!

Dengan sekali tonjokan dari Rukia, membuat Ichigo terlempar jauh.

"Dasar princess karate," Ucap Ichigo pelan sambil mengusap darah di ujung bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Setelah Rukia selesai mandi dan sudah rapi, dia menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ichi sebenarnya jadi secret agent enak gak sih?" Tanya Rukia disela-sela makan.

"Enak," Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Apa enaknya?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aku suka teka-teki. Jadi, aku menikmati pekerjaan ini," Jawab Ichigo sambil melempar senyum.

"Suka teka-teki kok ngerjain soal kuis dari _nii-san_ gak bisa," Cibir Rukia.

"Itu beda lagi," Elak Ichigo.

Sehabis sarapan, Ichigo memanaskan mesin mobil. Beberapa saat kemudian, merekapun berangkat sekolah. Sekolah hari ini seperti biasa, ulangan bahasa jerman, ngerjain soal. Dan, lagi-lagi Ichigo mendapat nilai 50. Pulang sekolah telah tiba, tetapi masih ada excul basket bagi yg mengikuti termasuk Ichigo.

"Naa... Rukia, sekarang aku ada excul basket. Kamu mau nungguin aku atau pulang sendiri?" Tanya Ichigo sambil memakai sepatu khusus.

Rukia berfikir sejenak. Kalau nungguin Ichigo, akan sangat lama. Ahirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. "Aku pulang sendiri aja," Jawab Rukia.

"Yakin?"

"Iya mikan," Jawab Rukia sedikit mengejek.

"Midget!"

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu," Rukia melayangkan kecupan singkat pada pipi berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah sedangkan Ichigo berjalan menuju lapangan indoor. 15 menit berlalu tetapi Taksi kosong belum kunjung lewat. Tiba-tiba mobil berwarna hitam berhenti didepan Rukia.

"Hei nona manis, mau ikut kami?" Tanya orang berambut biru yg berasal dari mobil hitam.

"Tidak!" Jawab Rukia ketus.

Pria berambut biru menarik tangan Rukia dan melumatkan bibir Rukia dengan kasar tetapi ciuman itu berlangsung singkat karena perut sang pria telah ditonjok Rukia.

"KAU!"

Plak!

Sang pria menampar pipi Rukia sampai hidung dan mulutnya berdarah. Rukia yg memiliki sifat tak mau kalah tinggi, menendang perut sang pria tadi. Karena kesabaran si pria pria telah habis, ditusuklah perut Rukia. Lama kelamaan penglihatan Rukia memudar dan hilanglah kesadarannya.

-Sementara ditempat lain-

*Lapangan indoor*

Sejak latihan tadi, konsentrasi Ichigo buyar. Tidak bisa memasukkan bola ke ring padahal jaraknya sangat dekat dan pergerakannya yg lambat.

"Hoi man, are you okay?" Tanya Renji sok pake bahasa inggris.

"Gue istirahat bentar," Ichigo berjalan kepinggir lapangan. Disambarnya minuman dan dimimum sampai habis tak bersisa.

Hape Ichigo berdering dan terdapat privat number meneleponnya.

_**Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano niMagarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku**_

Klik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo to the point. Dia sudah tahu kalau orang yg meneleponya dengan privat number pasti berasal dari musuhnya.

"Kekasihmu ada ditangan kami. Inilah akibatnya bila mencampuri urusan kami," Balas suara berat dari seberang sana.

"Jangan bercanda kalian!" Bentak Ichigo.

"Kami tidak bercanda. Kalau tak percaya, dengar ini suara siapa,"

"ICHIGO TOLONG AKU!" Teriak Rukia.

"Nah sudah percaya?" Tanya sang musuh.

"Kalian keterlaluan!" Bentak Ichigo lagi.

"Yang keterlaluan siapa? Bukannya anda yg keterlaluan dengan mencampuri urusan kami?"

"Sekarang mau kalian apa?"

"Kami mau anda datang ke jalan xx no x. Bawalah uang $100 M kalau tidak, kekasihmu ini akan mati! Jangan bawa polisi," Kata sang musuh.

Tut...tut...

Ichigo menggeram kesal. Lalu, ada pesan gambar yg masuk. Saat dibuka, ternyata foto Rukia dengan bekas darah cukup banyak pada bagian perut karena tusukan pisau yg dilakukan pria berambut biru. Baju seragamnya sobek-sobekan. Pada bibir bawahnya terdapat luka yg cukup parah bekas ciuman kasar dari pria berambut biru. Luka lebam menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu. Tangan dan kakinya diikat. Ichigo semakin kesal dan ingin sekali membunuh orang yg berani melukai Rukia."BRENGSEK!" Geram Ichigo sambil menonjok bangku besi panjang yg dia duduki.

Ichigo segera bergegas pulang dan memikirkan segala cara untuk menolong Rukia. Dia tidak peduli lagi bahaya yg akan menghadang. Dia juga tidak memusingkan lawan yg akan dihadapi. "Yakuza, kelompok itu akan segera musnah," Gumam Ichigo pelan.

Dia pergi menuju parkiran dan memacukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Dia membiarkan orang-orang yg protes karena mobil Ichigo jalan terlalu cepat. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah Rukia. Gadis galak, pendek, tapi manis. Dia tidak mau gadis yg sangat ia cintai terluka lebih parah. Kalau dia bisa membuat luka yg sekarang Rukia berpindah ketubuhnya akan dia lakukan. Mobil Ichigo melaju menuju Rumah atau Mansion Kuchiki.

Untuk apa dia datang ke kediaman Kuchiki? Ichigo ingin memberitahu berita ini sekaligus merundingkan siasat apa yg akan dia gunakan dengan Byakuya. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo akan merundingkan sesuatu dengan Byakuya. Ichigo membayangkan bagaimana keadaan rundingan nanti. Sebenarnya Ichigo mau memikirkannya sendiri, tetapi karena ini masalah yg menyangkut Rukia dia harus merundingkannya dengan Byakuya yg notabene kakak Rukia.

*Mansion Kuchiki*

Ichigo telah sampai di Mansion Kuchiki. Mobilnya diparkir dekat mobil Byakuya. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menuju pintu utama dan memencet bell listrik yg bertengger di samping pintu utama

Ting... Tong...

Krek...

"Anda siapa?" Tanya seseorang yg sepertinya maid disitu.

"Saya Kurosaki Ichigo,"

"Anda mencari siapa?" Tanya maid itu lagi.

Wajar saja kalau maid itu tidak membiarkan Ichigo masuk dengan mudah. Pakaian basket yg masih melekat ditubuhnya dan keringat yg mencucuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya menandakan bahwa pria ini patut dicurigakan.

"Kuchiki Byakuya. Dimana dia?" Tanya Ichigo sambil memberi tatapan cepat-atau-kau-kubunuh.

Maid itu sepertinya takut, "Belok kiri terus ruangan yg paling pojok sebelah kanan," Jawabnya gemetar.

Ichigo setengah berlari menuju ruangan itu. Sampailah dia diruangan yg dimaksud maid tadi.

"Byakuya buka pintunya!" Teriak Ichigo sambil mengedor-gedor pintu dengan kasar.

"Kurosaki masuklah," Perintah Byakuya dari dalam ruangan itu. Dengan sangat tidak sopan, Ichigo membuka pintu itu.

"Apa yg ingin kamu sampaikan?" Tanya Byakuya dingin.

Ichigo mengatur napasnya yg terpotong-potong, "Rukia diculik," Jawab Ichigo.

Byakuya memasang tampang heran, "Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" Tanyanya.

Ichigo mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam tasnya dan menunjukkan gambar keadaan terakhir Rukia.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Byakuya lagi.

"Saya tidak tau pasti. Yang saya tahu orang yg menculik Rukia adalah kelompok hitam Yakuza," Jawab Ichigo.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka adalah kelompok yang menculik anak menteri kesehatan. Karena aksinya saya gagalkan mereka dendam dan mengambil seseorang

yg menjadi titik kelemahan saya," Jawab Ichigo.

Byakuya menarik kerah baju Ichigo, "Ini semua gara-gara kamu! Seandainya Rukia tidak berpacaran denganmu, dia tidak akan begini!"

Ichigo menangkis tangan Byakuya dari kerahnya, "Saya juga tidak ingin ini terjadi! Jangan buat keadaan semakin runyam!" Bentak Ichigo.

Kemudian Byakuya dan Ichigo duduk lagi dengan tenang.

"Apa syarat-syarat yang mereka ajukan?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Jangan lapor kepolisi," Jawab Ichigo.

"Uang?"

Ichigo menyeringai, "Kita tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun,"

Byakuya kembali memperlihatkan raut wajah marah, "Apa maksudmu?"

Ichigo semakin menyeringai, "Kau tidak perlu mengetahui apa rencana gila yang akan saya lakukan,"

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Siapkan Polisi dan menyuruh mereka agar tidak melakukan hal yang membuat kelompok brengsek itu curiga."

Byakuya menghela napas panjang, "Saya mengerti."

"Bagus! Dan tunggu tanda yg saya akan berikan nanti," Kata Ichigo sambil beranjak pergi.

"Saya tahu, kamu pasti bisa," Kata Byakuya tenang.

Ichigo melirik Byakuya, "Mungkin kasus ini tidak mudah diselesaikan," Lalu beranjak pergi.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Ichigo tidak berhenti menggerutu kesal. Kenapa harus Rukia? Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini semua. Walaupun Rukia kuat, tetapi dia tetap seorang perempuan. Perempuan yg sekuat apapun tidak akan bisa melawan laki-laki, apalagi laki-laki itu adalah segerombolan Yakuza, kelompok hitam terkuat. Dia terus berharap agar Rukia masih bisa bertahan menghadapi Yakuza sialan itu.

*Sementara dimarkas Yakuza*

Pemuda berambut biru itu mendekati Rukia.

"Hei Grimmjow, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya pria berambut hitam datar.

Pemuda berambut biru atau Grimmjow Jaegerjaguez menoleh ke pemuda stoic itu, "Aku hanya ingin 'bermain' sebentar dengannya," Kata Grimmjow menyeringai.

Dilumatkannya bibir Rukia dengan kasar. Lalu berpindah menuju leher. Dicium dan digigitnya hingga meninggalkan kissmark. Dibuka baju Rukia dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Rukia bagian atas hanya tertutup dengan bra.

"Hiks... Hiks aku mohon jangan hiks siksa aku lebih dari ini," Isak Rukia.

"Cih dasar lemah. Bagaimana bisa seorang Ichigo berpacaran dengan orang selemah dirimu," Cibir Grimmjow.

Rukia hanya bisa pasrah dibilang lemah. Dia hanya bisa berharap keluar dari sini selamat. Meskipun fisiknya dilukai dia rela. Tetapi kalau mahkota wanita yg selama ini dijaga lenyap oleh orang yang dia cintai, dia tidak mau. Rukia hanya ingin memberikan itu kepada suaminya nanti. Grimmjow keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Setelah Grimmjow pergi, Ulquiorra mendekati Rukia.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Rukia ketus.

"Aku mau menolongmu _onna_." Jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rukia lagi dengan nada yg lebih ketus.

"Aku ingin membebaskanmu, karena sebenarnya aku benci dengan kelompok ini," Kata Ulquiorra sunguh-sungguh.

Rukia menatap Ulquiorra lekat-lekat dan mencari letak kebohongan dari matanya, dan hasilnya nihil. Ulquiorra benar-benar tidak bohong.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Rukia melembut.

Ulquiorra menghela napas panjang, "Dulu keluargaku dibantai oleh kelompok ini dan hanya aku seorang yang masih hidup. Lalu mereka

memaksaku untuk jadi pengikut Kenpachi Zakari," Jawab Ulquiorra panjang lebar.

Rukia mengangkat satu alis tanda masih bingung akan penjelasan Ulquiorra. "Siapa Kenpachi Zakari?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kenpachi Zakari adalah pemimpin kelompok hitam Yakuza ini," Jawab Ulquiorra datar.

Rukia menundukkan kepala dan tanpa dia sadari, airmatanya mengalir deras, "Aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Sebenarnya apa salahku pada mereka?" Isak Rukia.

Ulquiorra memegang dagu Rukia dan menegahkan kepalanya, "Hei _onna_, menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," Ulquiorra menyeka airmata Rukia dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Tapi apa salahku?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Mereka dendam dengan Kurosaki," Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo?"

"Mereka tidak terima kalau mangsa mereka yaitu anak dari menteri kesehatan yang tempo hari Kurosaki selamatkan," Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Lalu mereka menggunakanku untuk jadi sandera," Kata Rukia yang sepertinya sudah paham.

"Tepat."

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku sendiri?"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu _onna_, aku akan pergi," Kata Ulquiorra sambil menjauh dari Rukia.

Ulquiorra mendekati Rukia dan menyelipkan sesuatu pada tangan Rukia. "Benda ini akan sangat berguna." Rukia melihat punggung Ulquiorra yang semakin menjauh. Dia sangat bersyukur ternyata masih ada orang baik dikelompok itu.

*DI APARTEMEN ICHIGO*

Ichigo terus memutar otaknya untuk melawan Yakuza itu. Yakuza adalah kelompok hitam yang mempunyai anggota 10 orang. Pemimpin kelompok itu adalah Kenpachi Zakari. Menurut desas desus yang tersebar, Kenpachi hidup lagi. Padahal tempo hari Kenpachi telah tewas tertembak ditangan Ichigo. Bagaimana bisa Ichigo melawan kelompok itu lagi? Kekuatan mereka pasti akan bertambah.

'Apa aku harus menggunakan kekuatan itu?' Guman Ichigo pelan.

'Argh! Tapi tidak mungkin aku menggunakannya lagi! '

'Apa boleh buat, aku akan menggunakannya lagi,'

Ichigo sudah memutuskan kekuatan rahasianya untuk menolong orang yang sangat dicintainya. Sebenarnya apa kekuatan rahasianya itu? Kekuatan rahasianya yaitu kekuatan Shinigami. Shinigami? Apa Ichigo sebenarnya sudah mati? Ichigo belum mati. Dia adalah setengah manusia dan setengah Shinigami.

Ichigo baru sekali menggunakan kekuatannya itu saat dia menolong warga Karakura ditengah kerusuhan 10 tahun lalu, tepatnya saat dia berumur 7 tahun. Kerusuhan itu bukan kerusuhan biasa, melainkan kerusuhan yang dilakukan oleh makhluk dari neraka.

Kerusuhan itu berakhir dengan mengorbankan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Sejak kejadian berdarah itu, Ichigo bersumpah tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi. Tetapi sekarang, dia akan melanggar sumpahnya itu demi Rukia.

-BESOK HARINYA-

*SMA Karakura(kelas 12-a)*

"KYA… ICHIGO KAU TIDAK DATANG BERSAMA RUKIA-CHAN?" Tanya Keigo berteriak gaje.

"Jangan buat gue makin pusing dengan teriakanmu itu!" Bentak Ichigo.

Renji datang dan duduk disamping Ichigo, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia?" Tanya Renji.

"Rukia diculik," Jawab Ichigo pelan.

"APA!" Teriak Renji dan Keigo.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Renji.

"Ini salah gue. Gak seharusnya gue membawa Rukia masuk kedalam hidup gue yang penuh criminalitas," Kata Ichigo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Renji menepuk pundak sahabatnya keras. "Gak seharusnya lu nyalahin diri sendiri! Rukia menerima lu apa adanya,"

"Makasih," Ichigo bergegas pergi dari kelas itu.

"Hei bro, jangan lupa minta izin dulu ke pak Aizen," Tegur Renji.

Ichigo terus berlari dengan semangat. Yang ada difikikirannya sekarang adalah menolong Rukia. Akhirnya sampailah dia ruang kepsek.

Tok… tok…

"Masuk," Terdengar suara berat dari dalam sana.

Krek… krek

"Permisi pak,"

"Silahkan duduk Kurosaki,"Aizen mempersilahkan Ichigo duduk.

Ichigo duduk dan mulai membuka pembicaraan,"Saya mau minta izin pak hari ini,"

Aizen menghela napas panjang,"Pasti ada kasus baru. Untuk kali ini saya tidak izinkan karena kamu sudah sering tidak masuk,"

Ichigo menggeram berusaha menahan emosi,"Kasus saya kali ini berbeda,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan salah satu murid di sekolah ini,"

"Jelaskan secara terperinci Kurosaki,"

"Rukia diculik dan saya harus secepatnya menolong dia,"

"Benarkah?" Aizen memasang wajah tak percaya.

Ichigo mengambil handphone dari saku celananya, "Bapak bias liat sendiri," Ichigo menyodorkan gambar keadaan Rukia yang terakhir.

Setelah dilihat mata hati Aizen kembali terbuka,"Pergilah Kurosaki."

"Makasih pak,"

Ichigo berlari cepat menuju mobilnya. Dia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. Dia ingin mengembalikan senyuman Rukia, ingin merasakan pukulan Rukia lagi.

_usurete iku egao kimi wo kara mamoritai_

_hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare_

_toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte Toki ni sou kaze ni kesemek kesaretatte_

_kimi wo mitsuke dasu kimi wo dasu Mitsuke_

_(Saya ingin melindungi Anda dan yang menghilang senyum_

_Suara dering yang memanggil saya mengering_

_Bahkan jika itu akan terhapus oleh angin sepanjang waktu_

_Aku akan menemukan Anda)_

_Watashi wa anata no egao ga fukugen sa remasu._

_( aku akan mengembalikan senyummu.)_

_Watashi wa kurayami no naka kara anata o hozon shiyou to suru_

_(aku akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan)_

_Watashi no ude ni anata o torimodosu_

_(membawamu kembali kedalam pelukan diriku)_

_Watashi wa kakushin shite ta ni wa nani mo anata o kizutsukeru koto ni naru_

_(akan aku pastikan tidak ada lagi yang akan menyakitimu)_

Saat Ichigo masuk kedalam mobil, handphonenya bordering.

"Ini siapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu saya, temui saya di taman kota. Sekarang!"

Tut… tut…

Ichigo tidak mau ambil pusing. Dilajukannya mobil menuju Taman Kota. Sampai disana dia melihat orang yang pernah dia lihat waktu kejadian penculikan anak menteri kesehatan.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan keadaan terakhir Kuchiki," Jawab pria itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Saya Ulquiorra," Jawab pria itu datar.

"Mau apa kau menemuiku?" Tanya Ichigo jutek.

"Saya berniat menolongmu," Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Untuk apa kau menolongku?"

"Aku benci Yakuza!"

"Benci? Konyol sekali alasanmu itu," Cibir Ichigo.

"Dulu keluargaku dibantai oleh kelompok itu dan hanya aku seorang yang masih hidup. Lalu mereka memaksaku untuk jadi anggota kelompok," Kata Ulquiorra tegas.

Ichigo menghela napas panjang, "Ya terserah kamu sajalah. Terus, apa kamu punya rencana?"

"Menyamarlah sebagai anggota, dengan begitu kamu bias dengan mudah menyusup kesana," Kata Ulquiorra.

Ichigo sweatdrops ria,"Kalau rencana itu sudah aku fikirkan kemarin,"

Ulquiorra menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Ichigo. "Pakailah ini kalau kamu menyusup."

Ichigo memegang wig yang sangat mirip dengan model rambut Ulquiorra."Unuk apa saya memakai wig?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ya untuk menutupi rambut orangemu itu. Kamu nanti menyamar jadi diriku dan aku sendiri yang akan membantumu dari luar," Jawab Ulquiorra santai.

"Terserah kamu saja, by the way thanks banget atas bantuannya," Kata Ichigo sopan.

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu," Ulquiorra berjalan menjauh dari Ichigo.

"Tunggu aku Rukia," Gumam Ichigo sambil masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya.

**TBC**

Ini fict Republish

Review?


End file.
